The present invention relates to an electronic control device which is favorable for an engine control unit or an automatic transmission control unit.
As an example of the electronic control device, it is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2009-070855 (hereinafter is referred to as “JP2009-070855”). In JP2009-070855, a so-called connector-side-mounted type of electronic control device, in which a part of the connector fixed to one side of a circuit board is exposed to an outside of a housing from a window of the housing, is disclosed. Both upper and lower surfaces of the connector are sandwiched between and by a pair of connector sandwiching members of the housing from width direction of the circuit board. A fitting surface portion between periphery edges of a pair of these connector sandwiching members and also a fitting surface portion between an outer peripheral surface of the connector and an inner peripheral surface of the housing are provided with a seal portion filled with a sealing material (sealant) that serves also as an adhesive.
As the sealant, a silicone adhesive is generally used. The silicone adhesive has such shape-retaining nature that shape of the silicone adhesive before hardening just after application of the silicone adhesive does not change, and has such moderate plasticity as to fit to a shape of non-adhesion part when pressed until the silicone adhesive reaches a certain thickness.